Asking Advice
by angie2rivera
Summary: Will meets an old friend of his and asks for relationship advice. How will this turn out? Will/New Character, Emma/Carl and eventually Emma/Will. Rated M for most chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry. **

**Really short. But more to come! ...If the reviews are nice. :) **

* * *

_Ring. Ring._

"Hello?" Will answered.

"Will? Hey, do you still remember me?" The girl happily said from the other line.

"Uh, I'm not sure. Who is this?" Will asked with a tone of embarrassment.

"You'll know tomorrow." She replied with a giggle. "You work at Mckinley High School, am I right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. See you then. Goodnight." She hung up the phone before Will could reply.

Who could she be? Will asked himself. He tried to recall his past relationships and remembered no one with such voice. He thought himself to sleep and woke up late the next morning.

"Oh, God…" Will panicked. "How could I be this late?"

Will hurried to his car and drove off to school. He suddenly remembered about the girl she was going to meet. He began worrying about what Emma would think when she saw them together. Will might never get his chance.

Once he got there, he quickly slammed the door and hurried of the choir room. It was Glee practice.

"Hey… sorry I'm late, guys." Will tried to breathe.

"It's fine, Mr. Schue. Your friend started practice for us." Rachel grinned and led the girl to him.

Will looked up and saw a girl; about a few years younger than he is. She had dark hair, fair skin, perfectly-shaped almond eyes, and a warm smile. She handed him a towel and smirked.

"Were you excited to see me again, Will?"

"M-Megan?" Will stared in shock.

"Hey, you _do _remember me." She smiled sincerely.

"What are you doing here?" Will laughed and accepted the towel.

"I moved here... to Lima. I'm on vacation too, so… I thought of visiting my old friends."

"But, Megan, I…"

"I know, Will. I know." She interrupted as her smile faded.

"Uh, so shall we continue?" Will said, immediately turning to his students.

_Ding! _

"No way…" Will said to himself. "Alright, guys. Free period is over. Dismissed." He sighed.

"See you later, Mr. Schue." Everyone said while leaving.

Silence.

"So..." Megan started. "I heard you have some kind of a relationship problem?" She asked with confidence.

"There's nothing you could do to fix it. You being here won't help at all." Will knew he was being overly mean. He just couldn't help himself.

"Okay. If you need me, i'll be in the lounge." She smiled and left the room.

_"Wait." _Will stopped her. "We'll talk later. Is that okay?"

"Sounds great."

* * *

**What now...? I'm done with the next one, but i'm not sure if I should publish it... :(**


	2. Chapter 2

**A lot weirder than the first one. I wasn't in the mood. **

**Implied Will/New Character relationship. 3**

* * *

It was seven o'clock when Will arrived home and he was exhausted. A few minutes of deep thinking and he finally remembered who Megan was. He breathed heavily and sat down with a glass of wine then clicked the TV remote on.

"Will? It's me. Megan." She said after knocking.

"Hold on, I'm coming." He said, making his way to the door. "Uh, come in." Will gestured after opening it.

"Thanks." Megan smiled.

"Don't take this the wrong way but," He sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"You wanted to talk remember?" She replied with a giggle.

Will nodded and walked over to the kitchen. "So, would you like something to, uh, drink?"

"Sure." She stared at her shoes. "I'll wait here."

Megan grabbed her phone and started texting. Her hands were shaking as if she didn't want to get caught. A few minutes after impatiently waiting for a reply, she decided to call. "Will? I'll be outside." She said in a hurry. "Okay." He shouted back.

She ran outside and slammed the door.

"Hello? Why won't you reply? It's getting annoying."Megan sounded irritated.

"_Are you doing your job?" _The man from the other line asked, ignoring her questions.

_"_That depends. Will you treat me right this time?" Her voice was shaky. 

_"Maybe. You're pretty much of a slut yourself. I should be able to take advantage of that." _She heard him giggle_. "Listen. You keep him away from Emma. Okay?" _

"Fine. But don't expect any more." Megan replied angrily and shut her phone. She shook her head and went back inside.

"There you are. I poured it for you." Will smiled.

"Uh, thanks." She faked a smile and sat down beside him. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Uhh…" He stared down and rubbed circles on his glass.

"You can tell me. I won't bite." She laughed.

"I wanted to apologize. I mean those things I did to you. They were just awful—and I didn't get to spend time with you because of Terri and—"

"Will." Megan interrupted. "It's okay. It was just one night and it didn't mean anything. Right?"

"It must have affected you."

"No, it really didn't. I never knew I was even capable of having sex." She lied.

"Oh. That's good to hear. Will you do me one favor?" Will asked, looking directly in to Megan's eyes.

"W-What is it?"

"I'd like you to help me get Emma back. Is that okay?" He smiled.

"Sure. Anything for you, Will." She winked. "I'll see you tomorrow. It's getting late and I have to get back to the apartment." She said and stood up.

"Would you like me to drive you?" Will offered.

"No thanks. See you." Will led her to the door and opened it. Her face turned red from embarrassment and shock after Will's next gesture. "W-Will… I—"He brushed his finger against her cheek, held her neck, pulled her close, and kissed her. "I had to do that. Call it a practice. I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered in her ear. "Have a good night."

* * *

**FAIL. :(**

**I'll get my self-confidence back. Promise. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonus Chapter.**

**Will and Megan's backstory. **

**For those who are a little interested and confused about their lives before. :)**

* * *

Aug. 23, 1992

_"Momma! I don't wanna! I don't wanna!" The little girl squealed loud enough for some people to hear around the park fountain._

_"Oh, come on. Don't you want to play? There are lots of kids around here too. You can make friends." Her mom tried to sound convincing. _

_"B-but I don't want to!" Her mom sighed. "I wanna play my barbies! At home!" _

_"I just need to meet someone. Okay? So whether you like it or not, you're staying here!" She finally shouted. _

_"Fine..." _

_A few minutes later, the clouds grew darker and it started to rain. Her mom was nowhere to be found and she needed to find shelter. She ran to the bushes and a branch scraped her knee. She let out a loud yelp and soon cried herself to sleep._

_She woke up on the damp ground with swollen eyes from crying, and a dried line of blood on her knee. Her eyes slowly opened and was temporarily blinded from the sunshine. "Momma...?" She spoke. There was no response. "Momma!" She tried again. She still got no answer. She stood up and walked around to look for her mom. She soon got tired and looked for for a place to sit. "Oof..." She gasped while ppatting her scab with her index finger. _

_"Hey there, you need a band aid? I've got one right here." A boy; maybe just a few years older than she is, sat down with her an offered her a heart-printed band aid. _

_"Thanks." She blushed. _

_"Uh, I know your mom probably told you not to talk to strangers or something, but what can I call you?" The boy asked as kindly as he can._

_"Megan. Megan Rivera. Mommy said that i'm a little spanish. " Her face beamed. "What's your name?"_

_"Will. Will Schuester. Nice to meet you. You should, um, proabably get going. Your mom is probably worried sick looking for you." _

_"Okay. See you soon, Will."_

_.~ ~._

December 21, 2002

_"Is Math really that hard?" Megan furiously asked her bestfriend, Riley._

_"Um, that depends. It's pretty easy for me. It's easy for everyone. You're in a family of geeks aren't you?" Riley replied, trying hard to avoid eye-contact with Megan; not wanting to see her reaction._

_"That doesn't mean I have to be good at it." She tightened her grip to strap of her shoulder bag._

_"Have you ever tried studying?" _

_"Nope." She said proudly. "Hey, I have to go this way. I have to go flour-shopping. See you." _

_"M'kay. See you on Monday." Riley waved and walked the opposite direction._

_Megan walked several blocks from where she left Riley and found herself finally in a bake shop. She walked in and looked around. "Flour..." She said as she tapped her chin with her index finger. "There it is." She walked over to where the flour was and asked for assistance. "Um, hello? May I please have some help?" _

_"Coming!" A man shouted and Megan nodded. _

_"Okay, so what do you need?" The man said, trying to catch his breath. _

_"Um, hi. May I take this home? I left the money on the counter." _

_"Okay." The man smiled. "Here's a bag." _

_"Thanks, uh..." She paused, looking for a name tag on his chest and found none._

_"Will. My uncle is the actual owner of this place. I work here part-time." _

_"Will... Will? What's your last name?" Megan chirped._

_"Um, Schuester." _

_"Will! Oh my God, it's you! It's you!" She hugged him while jumping up and down, almost causing both of them to fall._

_"W-What? Sorry, but I-" _

_"It's me! Megan. You know, the girl you helped in the park 10 years ago." She giggled. _

_"Wow. You've... grown." He blushed, noticing her arms were still on his shoulders and his arms around her waist. _

_"You too, Will. This was really unexpected. Seeing you here in a bake shop." She said, letting go of him and picking up the bag of flour._

_"Yeah. Very." He smiled again. _

_After an hour of chatting and laughing about pastries__(?), Megan realized that it was getting dark._

_"Uh, I have to go. I still have to prepare stuff at home. Bye, Will." She opened the door and smiled a goodbye._

_"Bye."_

.~ ~.

February 10, 2004

_"No, we're over." Megan shut her phone and locked it in her drawer. _

_She stormed out her apartment door and made her way to the nearest bar to meet her friends. She was thankful that she could finally get the freedom she wanted before graduating the next year. Her excuse to her mom was 'to make new friends in College'. She wasn't so sure if they were a good influence, though. But after what she's been through, she didn't care at all. _

_"Megan! You made it!" One of her friends Kristen cheered. Her other friends clapped and 'woo-hoos' filled the room. _

_"Yeah, I guess I did... um, I'll just get something to drink, 'kay?" She tried to smile._

_"Sure! But don't miss out!" They cheered again._

_Megan walked over to the 'Beer and Wine' area. She sat down on one of the high stools and ordered a bottle of beer. After three gulps, she rested her head on her hand and sighed. She realized that she had never felt this depressed in her whole life. _

_"Megan? What are you doing in a place like this?" The man asked angrily and went nearer. She wasn't fully drunk so she immediately recognized that it was Will._

_"Will... I don't know what to do anymore. I know i'm enjoying life but..." She paused as she felt someone grab her upper arm. _

_"Come on, i'll take you home. It isn't safe to be here."_

_"No! Don't you understand? I'm trying to re-build my social reputation. I know we're best friends and all, but... don't you need to spend time with your girlfriend instead?" She sounded harsh._

_"I'm sorry on missing out on you, but i'm older, and we have separate lives. You've gotta learn how to deal with that. That also doesn't mean that you should destroy your own." Will whispered furiously, trying to avoid being heard._

_"You can't tell me what to do, Will... let me go." _

_"You're coming home with me. Now."_

_.~ ~._

_That same night, Megan never spoke a word to Will ever since he dropped her to his place. They were both seated on his couch, a few inches from each other. He soon got impatient and walked over to the kitchen. "Where are you going?" Megan finally asked, staring at the picture frame in front of her. "I'm thirsty." He replied. "And i'm going to go to the laundry room to get some fresh towels for a bath, too." _

_"Will," Megan stood up and whispered, hoping that he heard her. _

_"Hm?"_

_"I'm, um, i'm sorry. I really am." Tears started rolling down her cheeks. "You were right and... I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me."_

_"Of course I forgive you. I feel guilty about your situation. About everything." _

_"Don't be. I'm actually thankful... because you care for me." She smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. She never liked her face sticky from dried tears._

_"I do, don't I?" He smirked. "You're welcome." _

_Megan didn't expect herself to be this close to Will. A second later, she realized that her face was just a mere inch from his. Will took advantage of the situation and locked his lips with hers. "Will! You're getting married next month. You can't do this. Even if we both want to." She reasoned out, but Will still didn't listen. "I'm not yet married. And it's just a little harmless fun. Come on," Megan gave him a surprised glare, and a look silently saying no. Will stared back at her with puppy-dog eyes, and a smile. She couldn't take it anymore._

_"Will..." She tried to break free from the tightened grip around her waist, but Will was too strong for her. _

_"Hey, it won't hurt. Just tell me if it does, okay?" Will whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. With Megan's arms around his shoulders, he pushed her against the wall and started kissing her; deeper and harder each kiss. She felt her knees weaken and felt like collapsing any minute. She gasped each time their lips parted and pressed her body hard against Will's. _

_"Hey," Will said, staring at Megan's swollen lips. "I had a little taste of that beer you brought here... I guess it had the same effect on me, too." _

_"Oh, Will! How could you?" _

* * *

**FIN. **

**Next Chapter: Megan meets Emma. b(^_^)d**


End file.
